


Cannot Passion Shrive

by ruethereal



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he and Seunghyun are dangerous. Alas, when passion is both meek and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Passion Shrive

Seunghyun raises his cupped hands to his ear. Metal chimes neatly against glass, and goosebumps rise and race from the shell of his ear and down his neck, his arm, his spine, making a roller coaster of foreign but not unpleasant sensation of his body. The glass is cold. He shifts the glass heart in its cradle of his hands, relocating his fingers from spots that have already absorbed his body heat to those yet untouched.

It’s completely hollow, nearly weightless, but the glass heart isn’t empty. In it Seunghyun can hear the low, steady rumble of something alive and irresistible—like the voice that once had his eyelids fluttering and his knees knocking—the voice that had him desperate to find its source while nevertheless always knowing it rushed over him in hot breaths from cool lips pressed tenderly to his goosebump-peppered skin.

_Hyung._

The honorific ghosts from his mouth, unheard and unseen by anyone else. But he imagines it riding, ascending in a clouded breath huffed in wintry air, imagines it competing with the whine and rattle of the roller coaster casting topsy-turvy shadows around him. But it’s springtime: the skeletal tracks are deathly silent and still, and the early morning light seems reluctant to leave the warm air to warm the sidewalk.

Seunghyun lowers one of his hands, extends his arm palm up as if to catch the visible sunbeams enveloping him the same way the facets of the glass heart contain his runaway lover’s murmurs. He imagines his shadow as a part of the webs and crisscrosses of shadows, imagines himself as a part of the roller coaster tracks, patiently supporting the need for adrenaline-riddled tosses and freefalls.

Alas, when passion is both meek and wild. For rides always coast and stutter to a fever-flushed stop where they started.

Seunghyun wonders if maybe he refuses to use the safety bar, if maybe he stands and holds his arms out in anticipated exhilaration, in the childish provocation his hyung constantly scolded him for, just maybe Seunghyun would come racing back to him.

The rays have finally crystallized and intensified. He finally moves the glass heart away from his ear, holds it up to the light in a greater gesture to warm it entirely.

There are no rainbows or prisms, just shards of blue.

Seunghyun imagines a single beat, a desperate pulse.

Shards of glass.

 

Seunghyun held the glass heart up to the moonlight so its facets were dyed blue. It was still beating, pulsing against his palm, still warm. He hoped it still would be when he said goodbye, when Seunghyun finally found it on the pillowtop where his head ought to be to greet the younger man come morning. He raised his other hand to his chest, fingers gingerly checking for the signs of caged life he knew wouldn’t be there.

He hoped it would be safe.

Roads may end, but rides inevitably end up where they begin.


End file.
